The Polar Anthology 1: In Destiny
by KristinaLaine
Summary: A freak accident brings out hidden feelings between Michael and Liz. As the two try to uncover who is responsible for that accident they find themselves on an emotional rollercoaster of life, death, love and destiny.


**#1 - ** **In Destiny  
Summary: **A freak accident brings out hidden feelings between Michael and Liz. As the two try to uncover who is responsible for that accident they find themselves on an emotional rollercoaster of life, death, love and destiny.  
**A/N: **This was at one point three different stories that were merged into one for the sake of storytelling. I wrote along time ago and has been posted on this archive prior as three separate stories. Set during season one, this is an alternate retelling of the finale few episodes.  
**Warnings: **Spoilers for the first season.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Archive: **Sure, just ask me. Drop me a line here.

* * *

**Chapter One: Into The Desert**

Maria Deluca sat on the hood of Max Evans jeep staring up at the stars. She had waited a long time for Michael to ask her out on a date but she never imagined that they would be in the middle of the desert looking for some kind of sign from Nasedo. Michael and Isabel had sent their infamous fourth alien a message but her had never responded back to them. That is why she and Mike were in the desert. He had figured out where another of the symbols on the cave drawing were located. He thought that maybe if he had sent it again than Nasedo would come. Michael was very adamant about finding him. Mostly because he had no real family. His foster dad was a jerk and even though Max and Isabel were like siblings, he needed that kind of parental affection that he believed Nasedo could give. They had been out there nearly four hours and Maria was getting cold. 

"Come on Michael, I want to go home." 

"Just a little bit longer Maria," Michael said pacing back and forth behind the jeep. 

"That's what you said an hour ago," Maria whined as she got up off the jeep. 

"He hasn't had long enough time to see it Maria. We have to wait." 

Maria had enough. She walked over to Michael and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Michael, it has been four hours. Don't you think that if he had seen it, he would have been here by now." 

As much as he hated to admit it, Maria was right. Michael went over and put out the fire. As he walked back to Maria, she could see the pain on his face. He had obviously wanted to find Nasedo. Maria felt like giving him a hug, but all he did was look at her with his stern, macho, and unfeeling look. 

"Let's go." 

As they drove back they sat in silence. Maria wanted to comfort Michael, because even though he didn't say it, she knew he was hurting inside. Finally wanting to break the ice she softly spoke, "I'm sorry we didn't find him Michael." 

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I dragged you out here for nothing." 

"It wasn't for nothing," Maria insisted. 

"Oh, so sitting out in the middle of the desert watching me act as a crazy person is you idea of fun?" 

"Michael--" 

""Let's just not Maria. All right. I am not in the mood to talk right now." 

Maria shook her head, "There you go again. Just when you start to open up to me, you shut yourself down." 

"I am not shut down." 

"Yes, you are Michael. But you're too macho to admit it." 

"Maria--" 

Just then they heard a loud thump underneath the car and Michael swerved the car to stop it from going off the road. When the car came to a stop Michael looked over at Maria. 

"Are you okay." 

"I think so. Michael, what did we hit?" 

"I don't know. Stay here." 

With that Michael got out of the car and walked back to where they had hit something. Sticking out of the ground, about an inch, was a shiny metallic box. Michael went down to touch it. The moment he did it was as if an electrical surge went through his body throwing him backwards past the jeep. 

Maria watched in horror as Michael hit the ground with a large thud. 

"Michael!" Maria screamed as she ran out of the car towards him. But he was not moving. 

With a fury unlike any other, Maria ran to Michael's side. he was still unconscious. Fear crept up her spine the longer he stayed that way. Was he dead? for a short moment that seemed like forever, she thought he was. With a sharp breath Michael's still form sprang to life. Coughing and groaning painfully he sat up and stared into Maria's tear stained eyes. 

"What happened to you," Michael asked Maria looking utterly confused. 

Maria threw her arms around Michael squeezing him tightly. With a strange look on his face Michael folded into Maria's arms. 

*** 

Maria had missed her first two classes driving back with Michael from the desert. She had wanted to take him home but he made this huge speech about having to get the jeep back to Max. She had spent all of English recalling to Liz her time with Michael. Now she was on her way to Mr. Sommers class, the only class they shared. She was eager to see him. Although he told her that he was fine, she worried like hell for the last forty five minutes. When she walked into the room, Michael hadn't arrived. With a sigh Maria sank into her usual chair, right next to where Michael would always sit, and patiently waited. 

Meanwhile in the boy's bathroom, Michael Guerin was splashing water on his face. He hadn't been himself since their return from the desert. He knew it. He could feel that there was something going on with him but he didn't know what. He has spent his last few minutes in study hall with Isabel in the library. She was talking about her recent date with Kyle. The two of them hooked up after the little outing in the woods. Normally he couldn't stand her ramblings but he was too out of it to care. As she was talking he suddenly became overwhelmed with a bad case of the shakes. Isabel tried to ask him what was wrong but he ran to the bathroom before she could get to him. He would have a talk with Max, but right now he had to get to History. Michael flung open the door and without looking ran straight into Liz. Both sat there momentarily stunned as if they had been blown back by an explosion. Michael got up and began to help Liz with her books. 

"Thank you, Michael." 

"Sorry about running into you." 

"It's okay." 

With that Liz headed into class and Michael followed minutes later. When the bell rang Mr. Sommers began his lecture on modern American music. He put a CD in his stereo and pressed play. It was Lenny Kravitz version of "American Woman." As the teacher began to write notes, Michael soon rose up from his chair. He began to make his way to the head of the class. Michael pushed over anything that stood in his way. Including Alex who was sitting at his desk taking notes. Strangely no one notices Michael's behavior and as Alex's desk fell to the floor Alex stayed in it, continuing his notes. When he reached Liz's desk he stopped and took her hand. It was then that Max looked up from his notes. Liz stood up so that she and Michael were face to face. Max wondered what was going on. He tried to call out to Liz but no words came out when he opened his mouth. He shook Isabel but she seemed to be too busy taking her notes. It was then he noticed all the desks on the floor with the students still in them, taking notes oblivious to anything else. To Max's horror he glanced over to Liz who was giving Michael a passionate kiss. 

_Liz_ Max screamed yet nothing was coming out of his mouth. 

He tried to get up but he felt as if his feet had been nailed to the floor. Swiftly Liz jumped on Michael wrapping her feet around his waist as they made the way to Mr. Sommers desk. 

_Stop it_ Max silently protested trying to get up put of his seat. _ Get off of her Michael or I swear to you I will kick your ass._

Michael pushed everything off Mr. Sommers desk as they lowered themselves to it. Max's face lighted up in horror when the bell rang. Michael snapped back into reality sweaty and shaking. He glanced up at the front of the room where Liz was sitting. She looks as bad as he did. It was obvious they had a similar daydream. Liz looked back at Michael and the two stared at each other momentarily before looking at Max. But unlike in there dreams Mr. Evans was still busy with his notes. 

* * * 

"I'm telling you Max that there is something seriously wrong with him," Isabel told Max as the took their seats at the usual table. 

"I think that you are just a little bit paranoid Is." 

As Max sat at his table he saw Tess off in the distance. She was talking to Todd Wahlters, the captain of the softball team. Tess was flaunting herself at him. Max couldn't help but feel jealous. As Tess and Todd leaned in for a kiss Max began to choke on his nacho cheese chalupa. After pounding the table for a few seconds he finally got Isabel's attention who hit Max on, the back, sending his food flying onto Kyle's tray. 

"Nice job Evans, if you had aimed a little to the left you would have won the gold." 

"But I guess he's going to have to settle with the silver," Isabel said smiling at Kyle as he took a seat next to her. After a few seconds Tess took a seat with the group. "Hope I didn't miss anything interesting," she smiled taking out her yogurt. 

Max kept staring at her through the corner of his eyes._ Look at her. Flaunting herself around like she owned the world. Alien hussy. You're my wife. What makes you think that you can just kiss --_

Max's train of thought was cut short by the sound of Isabel giggling. Kyle was tickling Isabel who was laughing hysterically until Alex sat at the table. "Didn't mean to ruin the fun," he said sarcastically taking a seat next to Max. Alex didn't take the news of Kyle and Isabel lightly. You could feel the tension between him and Kyle as he began eating his lunch. 

"So," Isabel said trying to break the ice." Can we finish talking about Michael." 

"Yeah, I saw him in English, he looked like he was going to barf," Alex spoke but felt smaller just being around the happy couple. 

"I'm telling you Max, Michael has been acting funny ever since he and Maria came back from the desert." 

Isabel waited for Max's response but he was till busy staring at Tess to hear her. 

_God, I hate when he's like this. All jealous and possessive._

Isabel hit Max on the back of the head. "If you're done daydreaming Max, we have to talk about Michael." 

Max concentrated as Isabel relayed her story about the library. However he couldn't stop thinking about Tess. 

Meanwhile Michael sat on the bleachers watching the cheerleaders practice when he noticed Liz walking up towards him. _Great. That's all I need. For Maxwell to see me with Liz._

"What do you want Parker." 

"We need to talk Michael. About what happened in history." 

"What's there to talk about, I just slipped you some of that famous Guerin tongue everyone is talking about," Michael said to Liz with a wide grin. 

Liz couldn't help but smile as she took a seat next to him. 

Michael sighed as he looked at Liz. She was beautiful, sitting there in front of him. But he couldn't that way. It was Liz, Max's girl. He couldn't let himself think that way. 

Liz looked at Michael. She had never thought of Michael in the way she was right now. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to take him there on the bleachers. Wait she was in love with Max. But what she really? Ever since this morning she has been thinking more of Michael than she ever did of Max. 

The tension between them was overwhelming. Michael pulled Liz into a passionate kiss. It was then Liz got the flash. There was this bright light and then Liz saw a pair of hands digging in the desert and pulling out a metal box. Inside the box was a blue triangle. Liz pulled away from Michael. The momentary shock between the two was evident when the pulled apart. Michael tried to runaway but fell into a terrible fit of the shakes." Michael!" Liz cried cradling Michael in her lap." We need to find out what happened to you." 

*** 

Max Evans walked in the hallway after school. He hasn't seen Liz since history. Maria said that she had gone home sick. He hoped that she was all right. 

Alex stood by his locker moping when Tess showed up. 

"Hi, Alex." 

"Hey Tess. What are you doing here so late?" 

"Cheerleading tryouts. What about you?" 

"I'm trying to find out what happened to my dignity." 

"Alex." 

"I mean even Captain Picard got a woman once in a while. Why can't I" 

Tess put her arms around Alex's shoulders. 

"You will Al, you just need to find the right one." 

Just then Max turned the corner. At the sight of Tess with Alex Max stormed up to Tess. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm hanging out with my friend, isn't that allowed." 

"It's looks like you're doing more than hanging out with him Tess." 

"And what if I was Max, what business of it is yours to say who I can and can't be with." 

"I'm your husband." 

"Was my husband, now what are you. Nothing more than a jealous horndog. If I want to be with Alex then I will be with Alex. Come on Al, lets roll." 

With that Alex smiled taking Tess by the arm as the two walked out of school. 

Michael and Liz were riding in Max's jeep searching through the desert for the spot where he and Maria had been that morning. Michael was getting worse. As Liz drove she felt more and more worried about Michael. She didn't care that she was skipping school, that she was lying to her friends, and stealing Max's jeep, to ride out in the desert with a guy she barely knew and suddenly there was a large think at the car came to a dead end. With that Michael and Liz jumped out of the car. They could see a silver object sticking out from the ground. They ran to it furiously digging. When they reached the object both reached for it at the same time. Liz looked at Michael and he looked at her. In a furious moment Michael and Liz locked hands and fell to the ground passionately kissing. 

Later that day the group met at the Crashdown to talk about what was going on with Michael. 

"Like, I've been saying Max there is something really weird going on." 

Just then Liz walked into the Crashdown with a big grin on her face. Max walked up to Liz with concern on his face. 

"Liz, are you feeling better?" 

"To tell you the truth Max, I've never felt better." 

With that Liz took a seat with the rest of the group. 

**Chapter Two: Buried Secrets**

Max Evans stood in front of is bathroom mirror, still wet from his shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he reached for his comb, and hit the play button the CD Player Ricky Martin's _Shake Your Bon Bon_ began to play. As he combed his hair Max lip sang and shook his hips along with the song. 

Downstairs Philip and Diane Evans walked inside the house. They could hear the music coming from the upstairs bathroom. 

"Max must have a date with Liz," Diane said putting her briefcase on the chair and walking into the kitchen. There she saw Isabel and Kyle sitting at opposite ends of the table studying what looked like French. However it was obvious from the way they were looking at each other they weren't getting anything done. 

"So Isabel," Philip announced walking into the kitchen taking a seat between her and Kyle. "Do you have any plans tonight." 

Isabel flustered moving her eyes away from Kyle and down to her books. 

"Actually dad, we're going out with Alex and Tess." 

At the sound of Alex's name Diane Evans gave a wide grin. 

"That's great Isabel. It's wonderful that you and Alex are rebuilding your friendship." 

Isabel looked over at Kyle who was uncomfortable at the mention of Alex's name. The Evans adored Alex. It was so difficult for them when they broke up. This made them not too happy to welcome a relationship between her and Kyle Valenti. Most people thought of Kyle as an insensitive jerk. But Isabel knew better. there was a different part of Kyle. A sweet part that no one really saw. She wished her parents could see it. That way they wouldn't been so disapproving of her new boyfriend. 

"It's sorta a double date," Kyle said. "Alex and Tess are dating now." 

The Evans looked at Kyle as if he had just swore in front of them. The two gave a disapproving look that was not lost on him. Upset, Kyle gathered his things and headed towards the door. "I'll meet you at the Crashdown later." 

"Kyle, wait." 

"I have to get ready anyway," he told her kissing her gently on the cheek and walked out the door. 

Enraged Isabel turned around to confront her parents. 

"I can't believe you did that." 

Philip and Diane ignored Isabel and began to make preparations for dinner. 

"What you're going to ignore me now? I'm sorry that I broke up with Alex. Things weren't working out between us. I couldn't help that. You can't hold my decision against Kyle, he had nothing to do with that. I was broken up with Alex long before I started dating Kyle." 

"Isabel," Diane said putting the dinner plates on the table. "It's not that we hold Kyle responsible for you're break up with Alex. We just think that you could have chose a much better boyfriend." 

"If you knew Kyle, you wouldn't have said that." 

"Isabel, its just we want what's best for you. But we feel that Kyle is not someone who you should be dating," Philip said trying to ease his daughter's anger. 

"Who should I be dating then? Someone more Max's like girlfriend. Someone like Liz Parker. Little miss goody goody who never does anything wrong." 

*** 

Liz Parker and Michael Guerin lay on her bed making out. Ever since that night in the desert the two couldn't bear to be apart. but they couldn't tell Max about them. Not yet. Not until they figured out what was inside the metal box that they dug up. Then when things had cooled down they would tell him that they were together. Although Liz wanted to stay with Michael forever, she had a date to be on in twenty minutes. 

"Michael we have to stop, I have to get ready for Max." 

"So?" 

"Michael," Liz pulled out of her kiss and sat up on the bed giggling. 

"You know I hate this." 

Liz looked deep into Michael's eyes. 

"I know you do Michael. But until we can figure out what's going on this is the only way." 

With that she kissed Michael passionately before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Michael sat on her bed and sighed. 

*** 

"Isabel that is no way to talk about Liz, she is a sweet girl." 

"Well mom, I'm just tired of getting compared to Max all the time." 

"We are not trying to compare you to Max." 

"Really dad? Why can't you have the grades like your brother Isabel. Why can't you have nice friends like your brother Isabel. Why can't you date virginal twits like your brother Isabel." 

"Isabel, that was uncalled for." 

"You know what's uncalled for dad. Having to stand here and defend my relationships to you. I am going to date whoever I want to date, so either you deal with it or you don't. That's not my problem." 

With that Isabel stormed passed Max up the stairs and slammed the door. Max walked into the kitchen looking at his frustrated parents. 

"What was that all about?" 

Liz Parker stepped out of her bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue sweater. 

"Hello gorgeous," Michael said to Liz who turned a little red by his compliment. 

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" 

"You kidding me? Your the most beautiful person in the world as far as I'm concerned." 

Liz walked over to Michael and kissed him. She sat on his lap as Michael puts his arms around her. 

"I hate having to do this," she said dreading having to go on a date with Max. 

"It'll be okay. Just know that I'll be here when you get back." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

Liz smiled and kissed Michael gently when she heard her mother call from downstairs. 

"Liz, Max is here!" 

"I gotta go." 

She kissed Michael one more time before heading out the door and down the stairs. Michael made his way to the roof and saw Liz and Max getting into the jeep and drive away. It hurt him to see Liz with Max. Hurt in a way that nothing ever did before. As he made his way down the ladder next to the roof, his hands began to shake. Ever since that day with Maria in the desert he had found himself overcome with violent fits of shaking. For whatever reasons unknown to him. However he was certain that it had something to do with the box he found in the desert with Liz. Michael tired to get a hold of his grip but it was no use, he couldn't hold on. Halfway down the ladder he fell off hitting the alley with a violent thud. All the air had left his lungs as he struggle to breath. Pain shot through him like never before. Although he was no doctor, he knew somehow that he wasn't going to make it. 

Isabel walked up to the Crashdown where Kyle was waiting outside. He smiled and kissed her gently. 

"Kyle, about earlier.." 

"Its all right Iz." 

"No, its not. they had no right to treat you that way." 

"Its not a big deal." 

"Yes, it is. It's--" 

Before she could finish Isabel heard what sounded like a agonizing groan. 

"Isabel, what is it?" 

"I think I heard something." Isabel peered into the alley to see Michael lying there unconscious and bleeding. "Oh, my god. Kyle go inside and get Alex." 

Kyle nodded and went inside the Crashdown. Moments later Kyle ran out with Alex, Tess and Maria in tow. Isabel was holding Michael's head in her lap. Maria broke down in tears and Tess comforted her. 

"We need Max. Max will heal him," Isabel said in a hushed almost hollow voice. She has never seen anyone dying before and the fact that it was someone she loved hit her with a shock she never thought imaginable. 

"I'll go," Kyle said. 

"Liz said something about Senor Chows," Alex said and Kyle ran to his car and took off after them. 

*** 

Liz had been having a horrible time. For some reason she was filled with an uncertain dread the entire evening. She couldn't explain it but she knew something was wrong. Max however, as usual was completely clueless about it. She wanted to be with Michael so bad. She ached to hold him, to kiss him, to tell him that she loved him. But instead she was stuck with Max waiting for their food. Just then the waitress brought a plate of chips and salsa. Finally, Liz thought, something to keep her occupied. She grabbed a handful of chips and reached to place them on her black colored plate when she saw a flash. She was walking down the alley of the Crashdown. There Maria, Tess and Alex stood crying. She ran towards them to see what they were crying about. When she pushed through she saw it, Michael was bleeding, dying in Isabel's arms. Liz's grip on her chips tightened as they fell to crumbs on the plate below. Somehow getting Max's attention. 

"Are you all right?" 

Before she could answer Kyle ran inside and straight towards them. 

"Kyle what's wrong?" Liz asked fearing what the answer would be. 

"Max, you have to come to the Crashdown right away. There's been an accident." 

Max looked at Kyle alarmed. 

"What kind of accident?" 

"Michael is dying." 

"What?!" Max exclaimed looking at Liz with an expression of shocked grief. 

Liz stood there unable to speak but about ready to cry. 

_Michael._

* * * 

Liz Parker felt a pang of guilt as Max's jeep made a screeching halt in front of the Crashdown. What ever happened to Michael had happened because of her. He had come over to be with her before she left him to go on her date with Max. If she had stayed Michael would have been all right. Liz jumped out and made her way to the alley. It was just like her vision. She ran past Tess, Alex and Maria to see Michael's bloody head in Isabel's lap. Liz ignored the desire to push Iz out of the way and cradle Mike in her own arms. Minutes later Max and Kyle joined the group. Max was startled at first by the sight of his dying friend, but he wasted no minute springing into action. Isabel got up and stood beside Kyle as Max took Michael's head in his hands. Moments later the blood disappeared and Michael's eyes snapped open. 

""What are you doing here Maxwell?" 

Max looked at him with a relieved grin, "I can ask the same about you, soldier." 

Max helped Michael to his feet and for one solid moment he looked at Liz. He saw her tear stained face and the happiness in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her. To hold her in his arms, telling her that everything would be fine. but his moment didn't last. Just then a quivering Maria wrapped her arms around Michael. He could feel the tears free falling form her face. Now Michael began to feel guilty. Maria loved him. Was the first to ever really do so. As the group walked into the Crashdown, Michael looked at Liz. What were they doing. They had everything going for them. great lives. great friends. Great people who loved them. but some reason that wasn't enough. They weren't happy. For some reason they needed each other to achieve it. They just wished that they didn't have to hurt everyone they loved in the process. 

* * * 

Clothes, tables and everything imaginable was turned over in Michael's apartment. A tall shadowy figure was in the kitchen pulling out drawers and dumping its contents on the floor. With a frustrated moan, he threw the drawer across the room shattering it to pieces. As he made his way to the door. Mrs. Bollix, the landlord, was standing outside the door. Before she could answer a bright light engulfed the room and the woman fell to the floor. Dead. The man grabbed her arms and pulled her into her apartment dropping her on the floor. It was then you could see the silver handprint on her lifeless corpse. 

After the Crashdown had closed the group minus Alex and Kyle met in the backroom Liz sat on the couch on one side of Michael and Maria on the other. 

"What's going on Mike," Max asked as he sat down at the table across from the couch. 

Michael was at a loss. He was uncertain of what exactly to say to Max. and the old 'I'm making out with your girl' wasn't going to cut it. Soon he felt Liz's touch on his hands. 

Max seemed to not notice as he looked at Michael with a pleading glare. 

"Whatever is going on Mike, you can tell us." 

With all his courage Michael spoke, "after that day in the desert with Maria, I have had these weird fits." 

"Fits?" Isabel asked sitting on the arm of the couch. 

"Shaking. Horrible shaking. The other day I went back to the place where Maria and I were looking and found this box. It was metallic. Silver. when I found it I had some kind of reaction to it. When I brought it back to my place, I tried to get it opened. But when I couldn't I went looking for you. I remembered you had a date with Liz and so I came over hear in the hopes I hadn't missed you. But I had one of the fits and ended up falling off the roof." 

"So you came here to find me, "Max asked feeling responsible for Michael's accident. "I'm sorry Mike, I --" 

"Max, don't apologize it's NOT your fault. Believe me when I tell you that." 

"You should have called first. You could have gotten yourself killed Michael," Max said as he got up and began to pace. It was obvious that now that his pleasantries have been said, his high horse attitude would kick in. 

"Max, lets not do this." 

"Somebody has to Isabel. If he keeps up with this he will get killed and I won't be around to save his butt again." 

"Stop this now Max!" 

Everyone turned their attention to Liz. 

"Max, Michael nearly died tonight. Do you even are about that." 

"Of course I do." 

"We'll you're not acting like it. One minute you are concerned about him the next you are in his face. Max what is wrong with you?" 

"Liz. I--" 

"You what Max? You would rather yell at him than help him. Look at him Max." 

And that he did. Michael didn't look good. He was pale and weak. Even though Max had healed him whatever was really wrong was still there. Max was afraid. Michael had been sick in the past but whatever this was is different. Is something that could possibly be not-of-this-earth and possibly out of their range of control. Max sat back down on the chair and looked straight at Michael. 

"Where's the box now." 

As Michael and Max were talking Isabel couldn't help but notice how horrible Michael looked. It reminded her of the time that he was sick with The Balance. but it wasn't the same. This was different. Scarier. This was some kind of unknown that they had no one to help explain it to them. Isabel's eyes filled with tears when she noticed it. Liz was holding Michael's hand. Not just holding. Caressing it. Isabel's head began to pour with wild thoughts until it dawned on her. Could Michael have been here tonight not to see Max but Liz? Are Michael and Liz involved. Isabel said nothing but couldn't keep her eyes of Liz's hands. 

**Chapter Three: Devious Minds**

Isabel and Kyle were sitting at her kitchen table. Isabel was busy pouring Tabasco in her orange juice to notice that Kyle was trying to get her attention. Finally he nicely took the bottle from her hands and placed it on the table. 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay," Kyle said kissing Isabel on the cheek. 

"You just should have been there Kyle. I am telling you there is something going on between Michael and Liz." 

"There isn't anything going on between the two of them." 

"You weren't there Kyle," A frustrated Isabel vented automatically reaching for the Tabasco that Kyle snatched away. 

"Kyle I saw them holding hands, and not just in a concerned friendly way." 

"What? In a 'I want to jump your bones' holding hands." 

"Exactly." 

Kyle laughed out loud and Isabel gave him a scathing glare. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I mean come on Isabel we are talking about Liz. Liz Parker. She would never cheat on Max with Michael." 

"Just like she would never cheat on you with Max." 

"Point taken. So what do you want to do about it. Are you going to tell Max." 

"Of course I am going to tell Max. But I need proof first. I need to find a way to catch them in the act." 

"Prom." 

"Prom?" 

"Think about it. If they really have the hots for each other they are going to want to sneak away to the eraser room, sometime during the night and when they do we'll catch them in the act." 

"Brilliant. It's about time St. Liz got what was coming to her." 

Just then Phillip Evans walked into the room. Picking up that he wasn't really welcome Kyle got up to leave. 

"Kyle, don't leave." 

Kyle gave Isabel a small smile. 

"It's okay. I have to get a few last things for tonight anyway." 

Isabel pulled Kyle into a kiss and he walked out the door. Fuming she turned to face her father. 

"You could at least be nicer to him." 

Isabel stormed upstairs and passed Max who had just walked back in the door from his morning job. Walking into the kitchen he took a seat next to his dad who was drinking his coffee. 

"Kyle?" Max asked sitting down pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

"Yep." Phillip Evans said taking a sip of his coffee. 

* * * 

Michael Guerin sat on the folding lunge chair on the roof of Liz's house with Liz laying next to him. 

"I was so scared Michael. I was sitting in Senor Chows and then I got the vision of you in danger. Kyle came running in I--" 

Tears streamed down Liz's face. Michael's hands brushed her tears away as he drew Liz closer to him. 

"You don't have to be scared anymore because I'm okay. 

"That's just it Michael. I am scared. I am scared to death because something is happening that I don't understand. I mean one minute I'm with Max, the next--" 

"You're what?" 

Liz could sense the hurt creeping up in his voice. Michael got up from the chair and looked straight at her. 

"Michael listen to me. I care about you," Liz said getting up from the chair and holding Michael in her arms. "I care for you more than anything else in my entire life. That is what scares me. I fell in love with Max that day at the Crashdown. he saved my life. That is what made me fall in love with him. And even though I love you more than I ever could Max, I don't know why I love you." 

Before she could realize it she had said the words. 

"You love me?" 

"Yes. That is what I am afraid of. Do I really love you? Or is it this box. Is there something in it that is making me feel this way." 

As much as he hated to admit it Liz had a point. He didn't start feeling this way about her until that day in the woods. He had been dedicated to Maria and then the next thing he knew he was involved with Liz. 

"It feels right being with you. That's all that I know. No box can make me feel the way I do for you. Nothing in my life has ever felt more right. Nothing." 

With that Michael pulled Liz closer to him. That was exactly what Liz wanted to hear. That her feelings for Michael were real. That she was really feeling love for him. 

"I promise you Liz Parker that no matter what brought us together there is nothing that will keep us apart." 

As Liz held Michael closer to her she could feel his body quiver slightly and Liz pulled away from him. 

"Michael?" 

Without sudden warning Michael fell to the ground. His body began to shake violently as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

"Michael!" 

Liz's face began to fill with tears as she tried to hold Michael in her arms. 

"Michael! Oh, god, what the hell is happening to you." 

From the opposite end of a TV monitor she sat watching the scene uphold before her eyes. She turned to face the men in business suits sitting behind her. 

"Gentleman, I think we have found what were looking for." 

With that Kathleen Topolsky turned her attention back to the screen. 

* * * 

Liz Parker had been getting ready for prom for the last hour. She was too shaken up about Michael to really concentrate on her looks. He had recovered, he always did. But it was the sure fact that he was still getting shakes that bothered her so much. They still didn't know the cause of it and there was no way that she would be at ease until they did. Liz fidgeted as her mother finished curling her hair. They had been trying to find the perfect look for Liz as she prepared for her big night with Max. More like big night with Max thinking about Michael. She wished she could have gone with him. Part of her wishes that Michael had told Max the whole truth that night. That she would have been free to run up to Mike and wrap her arms around him. To profess to him her undying love in front of the world. But as Michael had said. This wasn't the time and part of Liz agreed. The other part didn't. 

Michael Guerin approached the doorway to the DeLuca residence. He was wearing a tux, and looking quite debonair. He had bought a white corsage at the local grocery store a few minutes before. He wasn't feeling good. He hadn't since that night. Since the night he and Maria went out in the desert to find Nasedo. It was the last night that he loved Maria. As strange as it sounded it was true. He had went into the desert in love with Maria and came out of it in love with Liz. Even though he had reassured Liz that his feelings of her were genuine, he began to have doubts. He didn't want to think that way but the closer he came to Maria's door the more he couldn't help it. He went to knock on the door when Amy DeLuca answered. She had liked Michael, at one point. But ever since he found her in Maria's bed the night that he left Hank, she had grown to dislike him greatly. 

"Hello Michael," Amy said as she gave him a forced smile. 

"Hey, Mrs. DeLuca," Michael said bypassing the awkwardness and looking straight at Maria. She looked like a Princess. Dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress that looked like a relic from Amy's hippie days, she had long blonde extensions in her hair with flowers all in the curly and tangled mess. She was gorgeous. 

"So what do you think," Maria said as she twirled around for Michael to get the full affect of the outfit. 

"You look beautiful, Maria," Michael said handing Maria the corsage. "This is for you." 

Maria looked at Michael speechless. She ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Michael opened up his eyes and saw Amy standing behind him. 

"If you hurt my daughter I'll kill you," she whispered as Michael gulped and pulled away from Maria. 

"Let's get going." 

With that Maria took Michael by the arm and walked up to the limo. He opened the door and helped Maria in. He turned around to see Mrs. DeLuca give him a menacing stare. 

"oh, boy." 

With that Michael scurried and got in after her. 

_Livin' La Vida Loca_ could be heard from outside the Evans house. Max Evans emerged from his room wearing an all black suit. He ran past Isabel's room and stopped when he saw his sister. She was the epitome of beauty. Dressed in a baby pink strapless satin gown and her long blond hair crimped with a few small strands pinned to the back of her head she was a sight to behold. Kyle was very lucky. Max had always said that if Isabel wasn't his sister he would totally be dating her. But since that was out of the question he had to stick with Liz. Isabel saw him and grabbed her purse from the bed. 

"You look beautiful. Kyle is very lucky." 

"Yeah, well tell that to mom and dad." 

With that she closed the door and headed downstairs. In the kitchen of the Evans house, Phillip, Diane and Kyle sat in silence. When they saw Max and Isabel coming downstairs they feigned a conversation. 

"So, Kyle how is school," Phillip asked as his kids entered the kitchen. 

"It's fine Mr. Evans." 

With that Kyle got up and gave Isabel a kiss. 

"Wow, Isabel you look beautiful." 

"Kyle's right dear," Phillip said staring in awe of his daughter. 

Isabel blushed and Max grabbed the red corsage from the kitchen counter. 

"I'm going to get Liz, I'll be back." 

With that Max walked out the door. Isabel and Kyle went into the living room as Kyle helped her pin on her corsage. 

"Do you have the camera," she asked trying to keep a look out for her parents. 

"Yep," Kyle said pulling out the Polaroid from his pocket. 

"Great," Isabel said with a smile on her face. "Tonight Liz Parker is getting exactly what she deserves." 

As Max pulled the jeep to a stop in front of the Crashdown he began thinking about Tess and Alex. When Tess had first come to town he had no idea she was an alien. When she revealed herself, it was to Max and him alone. She had been raised and protected by Nasedo. Then without warning, left in Roswell and told to look up Max. Nasedo had always told Tess that she and Max were destined to be together. But neither had believed it. Nasedo wouldn't answer any of Tess' questions. Then he just took off. Now she was left with only Max. This wasn't something that she really enjoyed. She found him to be jealous and impulsive. But for some reason they were drawn together. Max was madly in love with Liz, but for some reason it bothered him for Tess to be with other guys. Especially Alex Whitman. Alex was a close friend, like a brother to Max. The fact that he lost Tess to Alex, was a dent in his pride. To lose Tess was one thing but to lose her to someone Max considered his nerdy little brother was a giant bruise to his ego. One that for some reason, wouldn't heal. 

Alex waited at the foot of the Harding's house. Tess was still getting ready. It had taken him a long time to get over Isabel. They two had started dating in Freshman year, long before he knew her secret. But when he found it out, it hurt him. It hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth, to confide in him. He couldn't be involved with anyone who lied to him, the way Isabel had. He didn't have to worry about that with Tess, however, she had nothing to hide. 

"How do I look?" 

Alex turned around to see Tess standing at the top of the stairs wearing a vintage royal blue ball gown, like something you could have seen in the fifties. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her long curly hair fell down her back. Alex was speechless as she came down to him. The two then stood face to face. Alex was in awe of her beauty. He leaned in for kiss when the sound of a car horn came blasting from outside. 

"Hey, Whitman, lets go," Michael shouted sticking out from the limo's sunroof. 

"Ready milady," Alex said extending his hand to Tess as the two walked outside. 

"As I'll ever be." 

Liz Parker put the finishing touches on her ensemble. She had on a red satin kimono inspired dress that her late Grandma Claudia had brought back from Japan. He hair was halfway in a bun and the rest of the curls fall across her shoulders. Her mom had already taken a dozen pictures and smiled over how pretty she looked. Liz couldn't stop thinking about Michael. How she was worried about him. At least she would see him at the dance. There she could keep a close eye on him. She turned around to see Max standing on her fire escape. 

"Can I come in." 

"Sure Max, " Liz said opening her window as Max crawled inside. 

"Wow, Liz, you look beautiful." 

"Thanks." 

"This is for you." 

With that Max handed her a red corsage. Liz took it out of the box and slipped it on her wrists. 

"Come, on we have to get going," Max said grabbing her by the wrist. "The others should be at the house by now." 

Liz gave a small smile as Max helped her out the window. As they rode in the jeep over to the Evans house it was quiet. From Liz's point of view it was if both of them had more important things on their minds. She couldn't put her finger on it but she had the feeling that Max was seeing someone else. However she knew that Max wouldn't never cheat on her. Liz was filled with sadness when she realized that she would cheat on him. As Max led her into the Evans home, she saw the limo in the parking lot. He was here. When Liz walked in Michael was standing with his back to her but he somehow sensed his prescience as he turned around and the two gave a look of deep longing. Kyle and Isabel's fears were confirmed in that moment. Liz and Michael were involved. Now they just needed the proof. Kyle prepared to pull out the Polaroid when Phillip Evans walked in the room. 

"Group Photo." 

Everyone began to huddle together as the Evans prepared the cameras. Isabel and Kyle, Maria and Michael, Liz and Max and Tess and Alex stood together admits the constant flashing of the cameras flashbulbs. With Michael and Liz secretly holding hands behind the huddle. 

* * * 

The dance had been going on for about and hour. Liz and Michael frequently exchanged looks thought the night but neither strayed too far away from their dates. Although they gave the persona of happy couples they were far from. It wasn't until the middle of the dance before they were allowed a reprove. Michael stood by Maria at the punch bowl talking with Mr. Sommers when Max grabbed Maria's hand. 

"Mind if we switch partners?" 

"Not at all Maxwell." 

With that Michael walked over to Liz and took her by the hand. _Thank You_ by _Dido_ began to play as the two made their way onto the dance floor. Michael twirled Liz around and the two began dancing. At first very friendly but as the song went on they began inching closer to one another until they held each other in their arms. Their embrace was tighter than anything in the world and for one sweet moment the world seemed to stop and it was just the two of them. Standing cheek to cheek, reveling in the one small moment of bliss that surrounded them. But then just as it began, it ended as the song stopped and the two were snapped back into reality. They pulled apart as Max grabbed Liz by the hand and dragged her on the other side of the dance floor. But Liz's eyes never left Michael. Unable to forget their dance. 

Michael and Liz had been staring at each other all night, something that wasn't lost on Isabel. But neither had made a move towards the eraser room and if they didn't her plan to get back at Liz would be ruined. She walked over to Kyle giving him a wide grin that hid her frustrations. 

"They aren't going to go to the eraser room, unless we move them to it." 

"Yeah, but how?" 

"Leave that to me, just get that camera ready." 

Isabel made her way out of the gym and to the eraser room. She flung open the door and to her surprise she found Alex and Tess. There was an uncomfortable moment when she remembered the last time she was in here with him. It was when they had broken up. When she told him she was an alien. Things would never be the same for either of them. She would end up with Kyle and he was here, in the fortress of hickeys with Tess. Isabel quietly shut the door and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face trying to wipe away the tears that began to form on her face. She was with Kyle now. There was no reason for her to be acting this way. But she couldn't help it. Alex was her first love and no matter how much she had committed herself to Kyle, she realized for the first time he would always carry a piece of her heart. A piece that was now breaking. 

Michael stood by the punch bowl nursing his drink hen Liz walked behind him. 

"Michael I was thinking, while Max and Maria are dancing the two of us, could go someplace and talk." 

Michael sat his drink down and gave her a wide grin. 

"I thought you would never ask." 

"I'll go first, and I will meet you in the eraser room in five minutes." 

With that Liz made her way out of the gym. Minutes later Michael followed. This was it Kyle thought. He went to make his move when a tall red head wearing a blue dress stepped in front of him staring at him dreamily. 

"Hey Kyle." 

"Hey Viki." 

"Since Isabel is no where to be around, I was wondering if you would like to dance." 

"Maybe later Viki." 

With that Kyle took off to catch Michael's trail. It was then that Max noticed Kyle running off and looked around for Liz. He couldn't be messing around with Liz could he? Izzy was no where to be found, but neither was Liz. Max had felt as if Liz was distant lately and for the first time he realized why. She was cheating on him. With Kyle. Angered and upset Max took off after them. Kathleen Topolsky saw Max running off and gave a nod to the man standing behind the punch bowl. The two soon followed Max. 

Max Evans made his way to the eraser room with a swift fury as he tried to catch Liz with Kyle. As he flung open the eraser room doors his eyes grew to a cold fury. 

"Max!" 

Tess cried as she pulled away from Alex to meet the cold menacing stare of Max Evans. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing Evans?" 

"Get away from her Alex." 

"She is my girl Evans, I think you are the one who should get away from her. 

"I mean it Alex." 

Before Alex could speak Max hit him in the face with such fury that he was knocked out of the room and across the hall. 

"Alex!" 

Isabel heard Tess screaming Alex's name from the bathroom and peeked her head outside. A bloodied Alex lay propped up against the wall with Tess draped across him in a protective mode trying hard not to show her fear. 

"Max, stop it!" Isabel cried running from the bathroom taking a protective stand between her brother and Isabel. 

"Stay out of this, its none of you're business." 

"The moment you touch Alex, you make it my business." 

With that Max just stared at her and scoffed. He didn't need this. He ran off to find Liz. 

Meanwhile outside the school in a section of the football field that was devoid of prying eyes, Michael and Liz stared at the stars. It was just what they needed. Time alone from all the hustle of the prom. Time, when they need not hide how they truly felt but revel in it. 

"Liz, I have a confession to make." 

Liz felt Michael pull away from her and look her deep in the eyes. "I know that all of this has come on rather sudden. You and me. That we could never really explain why but after a few days of thinking it over, I have an answer. I've always loved. I loved you, ever since I first saw you. But I knew somehow I could never be near you. First because of who I really was and then because of Max. but the feelings were always there. No box could ever make me feel this way about you. 

Liz looked deep into his eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. When she pulled away she looked him straight in the eyes. 

"I think that I have always loved you too. But I was afraid to realize it. I tried to be with Max, but I can't deny how I feel. I think I realized I loved you that night you stole my journal." 

Michael laughed, "Oh, yeah?" 

Liz smiled at him. 

"Yeah, I mean you told me you had another reason to envy Max and now I know it was because of me. Because you loved and cared about me, even then." 

"I was afraid too Liz. Afraid to admit it. That is why I was with Maria. I think I hoped that if I stayed with her then it would make my feelings magically disappear. But now I realize that if it had, I would be missing out on the best thing that ever happened to me. Liz smiled and the two began to kiss gently. Meanwhile in the press box above the bleachers Kyle's Polaroid was snapping away. Minutes later Michael and Liz walked back into the school with a feeling of peace. Something they hadn't felt in a long time. As the reach the gym door, Liz suddenly realized she was missing something. 

"Michael, I left my shall on the bleachers. Grandma Claudia gave that to me, if I lose it--" 

"Don't worry, I'll go back for it." 

As Liz went into the gym to rejoin the group, Michael ran back to the bleachers, and sure enough there was the shall. As he picked it up, he felt the shakes start to come, but before he could sit himself down a hand came up from behind him holding a cloth to his mouth. As Michael continued to struggle he felt weak and soon the world gate very black. With that he fell to the ground. Kathleen Topolsky smiled and nodded to two agents standing behind her. 

"Good work men, Agent Pierce will be pleased." 

With that the two men dragged Michael away. 

Liz had waited outside the gym for Michael for nearly fifteen minutes. She was starting to get worried. 

"Liz!" 

She turned around to see Michael carrying her grandmothers shall. Liz wrapped her arms around Michael giving him a hug bear hug. As Liz pulled away she shuddered. 

"Something wrong?" 

"Nothing," Liz said, "I'm just cold." 

She couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right. 

"I'll meet you inside, I got to use the can." 

With that Michael ran into the means bathroom. He checked all the stalls and when he couldn't see anyone he gave a deep menacing laugh as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"What can I say Nasedo, my boy, couldn't have worked out any better than this." 

Nasedo walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Seconds later Alex came out of the last stall staring at the exit. 

"What the hell. . . ." 

**Chapter Four: Visions**

With a smile on her face, Liz ran back into the pod chamber. 

"Michael, we did it. We saved Max--" 

It was with that she saw him. Laying on the floor of the pod chamber. At first she thought him to be resting, but as she noticed how still he was she feared it was more. 

"No," she whispered, the air escaping her lungs as she ran to him. Tears spilled down her face as she dropped to his side. 

"No. No, Michael. No." 

She placed her fingers on the side of his neck. Nothing. She felt no pulsed. She dropped her ear to his chest and closed her eyes tightly. Trying with all her might, but nothing. His heart had stopped. Liz soon became wracked with sobs as she gripped the sides to Michael's t-shirt. The sound of scurrying footsteps could be heard running behind her and then stopping with a fierce halt. Unsteadily she raised her head to see Max and the others standing at the entrance of the cave. 

"He's dead," she cried sounding hollow and dead herself. "Michael's dead."   
  
_Two Weeks Ago_

Liz Parker lay on her bed with the strangest feeling running through her. For some reason she was consumed with fear. Ever since last night when she felt that chill from Michael she hadn't been able to get it out of her mind. What was it? What did it mean? Was there something wrong with Michael or with her? Whatever it was Liz now found herself consumed with finding an answer. She turned over and looked at the clock. It was midnight. She had school in the morning and could catch at least a few good hours before she had to get ready. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Suddenly Liz found herself in the desert, she was all alone standing in front of the symbols that Max had gotten from the cave that night with River Dog. The ones Michael had in his hallucination. 

"Liz!" 

She turned around to see Michael running from two men dressed in business suits. They looked like FBI. They tried to shoot at him but he was too far out of range. 

"Liz, are you all right?" 

Michael wrapped his arms around her not ever wanting to let her go. He was very pale, and looked almost like a ghost. 

"I love you Liz," Michael said pulling her into a kiss. 

When she broke apart she saw Max standing in front of her. 

"Did you really think you could hide the truth from me?" 

"Where's Michael," Liz asked looking around to find him. 

"He's gone, its just me and you now." 

"Gone? Gone where?" 

"Over there," Max said pointing to the pod chamber. 

With all her might Liz ran towards the pod chamber. It was there she found Michael. He was laying in what looked like a glass case. His entire body was cocooned with the same webbing that surrounded him when he was sick with The Balance. Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Maria and Alex stood near him. Max walked up behind her. 

"Scary isn't it?" 

Max walked over to the group, looking directly into Michael's coffin. 

"See, this is what you get for dating the rebel, Liz Parker. You should have stayed with me, granted I am a boring horndog, but at least I wouldn't have ended up like this." 

Tess turned to Max, her eyes pleading, "What do we do now Max?" 

"I don't know, ask her," Max said extending his finger to point at Liz. 

As the others followed, they had hollow looks in their eyes. Almost as if they blamed her for what happened. Liz screamed and woke up in her bed. It was 7:30 in the morning. She was late for school. 

Isabel Evans sat at her usual table in the quad admiring the Polaroid that Kyle took of Michael and Liz. It was just what she needed to one up that goody-goody Parker. Hopefully once she exposed Liz, her parents would treat Kyle with a little more respect. As she was getting up she saw Alex at the other end of the quad. She couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. How he looked when Max hit him. How it hurt so much to see him with Tess. She couldn't think that way. She was with Kyle now, and she couldn't go back. No matter how much she secretly wished she could. Isabel walked over to her locker and opened the door. It was then she had a flash. Michael came walking up to her locker. 

"You know you were meant for me," he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

The shock snapped Isabel out of it as she dropped her books on the ground. Alex, who was passing by stopped to help her pick them up. 

"You ok, Isabel." 

"I'm fine, just got a little electric shock from the locker. Guess, I should stop rubbing my feet when I walk." 

"Are you sure that's it?" 

Isabel looked at Alex, he could always tell when something was wrong. She wanted with all her might to confide in him but for some reason she couldn't. 

"Really, Alex, I'm fine." 

"Okay, then, see ya in trig." 

Alex walked away and Isabel hanged her head. _What was wrong with her. If she could put her finger on it, she could swear her hormones were in overdrive or something._ Whatever was behind her sudden urge to jump the bones of everyman in West Roswell, she had more important matters. Cheerleading practice was in five minutes. 

Alex Whitman made his way to homeroom. Something was wrong with Isabel, he could feel it. Even though they had parted ways there was a part of him that still belonged to Isabel. And for some reason, he knew it always would. 

Tess Harding waited in the eraser room when Max Evans entered. A hateful stare was exchanged between the two. 

"We need to talk about the other night Max." 

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a slut. It's that simple." 

Tess slapped Max across the face as hard as she could. 

"What the hell is the matter with you Max?" 

For the first time Max noticed his bizarre behavior. 

"I don't know. Lately, its almost as if I feel something for you, that I didn't before. Something primitive. Something --" 

"Not Human." 

"You've been feeling it too?" 

"Yes. But not as intense as you. Maybe because I was last to come out of the pods. Maybe it is happening to us in the order of our birth." 

"Which means that Michael and Isabel are already feeling it." 

"Maybe it has something to do with that box Michael found. Maybe whatever it is has unleashed our biological urges in some way." 

Max gave Tess his 'I don't believe you' look as he headed for the door. 

"As much as you and I have tried to deny what Nasedo said to us, maybe he's right. Maybe whatever it is has awakened a part of us that we never knew was there. A part of us that loved each other as he said we did." 

Max stopped and turned to look at Tess. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. Maybe this would explain why he has been having Tess on the brain lately. Why he got so furious over her kissing Alex. 

"That would explain alot." 

"It would also explain Michael's illness. Maybe whatever it is happening to him too. Kinda like an alien puberty. He was first born." 

"Then we need to find him and that box right away." 

The two headed out of the eraser room and down the hall. 

"We could really us Nasedo right now," Max said as they walked up the stairs. 

"Tell me about it." 

The interior of Michael's apartment had been trashed. The walls ripped out and the couch cushions ripped apart. Any place that the box could have been used to hide it had been sought out and he came up with nothing. Parker had to have it. She had to know where it was. And he was going to get it from her. No matter what it took. 

Isabel began to climb the pyramid. Pam Troy had gained a few pounds so she was forced to take the top. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't get that flash of Michael out of her mind. As she reached the apex, she closed her eyes to keep herself steady. However when she had opened them again, the surroundings where much different. She was in a padded room. It was white. Very cold and sanitary smelling, like a hospital. In the corner of the room, Michael sat hugging his knees to his chest. 

"Michael!" 

Isabel ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was so cold. He was shaking, just like before, only this time, it was out of fear. She could feel the fear in his body. 

"Michael, what's happening to you? 

Michael looked behind them and Isabel turned to see Ms. Topolsky and a tall man with dark hair and eyes that she had never seen before. 

"Ms. Topolsky, the guidance counselor." 

"No," Michael moaned. "Look again." 

Isabel turned and saw Ms. Topolsky dressed in a black suit with dark glasses. Kinda like in that Will Smith movie. 

"Ms. Topolsky an MIB." 

"Close." 

"She's FBI." 

"Closer." 

Isabel's brain frantically searched for answers. Then when it finally hit her it was like a fist to the stomach. 

"Ms. Topolsky is a government alien hunter. She's been spying on us, which means she knows about us and--" 

A terrifying realization hit Isabel as she stared at Michael. 

"Oh, my god, she has you. Doesn't she Michael. Oh, god what have they been doing to you?" 

Michael sensed something was about to happen and looked at Isabel, "Leave. now." 

"I'm not leaving you," Isabel cried wrapping her arms around him and never letting go. 

"Dizzy, go." 

With that Michael pushed her out of his mind and she found herself at the top of the pyramid. Unable to keep her balance she tumble and the rest went down with her. 

"What's worn with you Evans," Pam Troy cried as Isabel got up and grabbed her things. 

"I have to go," is all she said as she ran to find Max. 

Michael Guerin was tired, and weakened. Not only was something happening to him that was extraterrestrial, he was undergoing something terrestrial as well. Torture. Not the kind that you see in those 007 movies but the worst kind. He was locked in an empty room. With nothing but walls. No one had spoken to him in hours. It was what is called solitary confinement. He had watched a documentary with Liz about how they had used this to break men during times of war, and if he wasn't let out soon, it would break him too. 

Kyle Valenti was on top of the world. He had just aced his Chem. test thanks to Liz, he had a wonderful time at prom, and he had just gotten a part-time job helping out his dad at the Sheriff's station. He was saving up to buy a car. That way he didn't have to borrow the Sheriff mobile to take Iz on a date anymore. Speaking of which he saw his girl turn the corner. 

"Hey girly." 

"Kyle, have you seen Alex?" 

"Yeah, he was in the quad." 

Isabel kissed Kyle on he cheek and ran outside. 

"Thanks." 

* * * 

"I don't get it," Kyle said fiddling around with his notes. 

"I mean, just when I think things between me and Isabel are going great she starts acting weird. I mean we were in the hall and she asked for Alex and ran off before she would tell me hello. You're a chick, tell me what that means." 

"I'm you're math tutor Kyle, not Dr. Laura," Viki said smiling at Kyle. "Now lets get back to binary numbers." 

Kyle studied his notes before giving a frustrated sigh and closing the books. 

"I can't concentrate. You have to give me something to work on. 

"Kyle listen to me, if you are that subconscious then do something drastic. Some big show of emotion to let Isabel know where you stand. Now can we get back to the math." 

Kyle nodded and the two went on studying. 

Isabel sat around Max, Tess, and Alex in the quad. Alex noticed the terror in Isabel's voice as she recounted her vision to the others. 

"If I didn't know any better Max, I could have sworn he was dreamwalking me." 

"Since when can Michael dream walk?" Alex asked as he moved closer to Isabel. 

"Maybe it has something to do with this hormonal thing we have all be feeling. Maybe its unlocking our powers." 

"You may be on to something Tess," Max said getting up from the table. "We need to find out what's going on. We need to find Michael" 

With that the foursome got up and went searching for Michael. However something wasn't right. Alex had yet to mention what he had heard the night of prom and for some reason didn't feel like it either. 

Liz Parker ran into the school with her books in hand when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the eraser room. 

"Michael. What are you doing, I am late for class." 

Nasedo smiled enjoying that she had yet to realize the truth. Liz shuddered. For some reason she still wasn't able to get the feeling that something was wrong out of her head. Nasedo grabbed Liz by the arms and pulled her into a kiss. Liz got a flash of something disturbing. Sickly gray and cold. she pulled away from Michael with he horrible realization that she had failed to see until now. 

"You're not Michael." 

"That's right," Nasedo said putting his hand over Liz's mouth. "And unless you give me what I want--" 

"Where is he?!," Liz said with a muffled scream. 

"Like I was saying before little one," Nasedo said putting his hand on Liz's forehead. "Unless you show me where Michael hid that box--" Liz's eyes fluttered as she fell unconscious into Nasedo's arms. "You'll never live to know." 

**Chapter Five: The Rescuers**

"What do you mean, he's dead," Isabel said running towards Liz. 

"He's not breathing." 

"But that doesn't mean that we can't bring him back. Max, get over here." 

Max stood frozen in the entrance of the cave with Tess by his side. 

"What are you waiting for Max," Tess asked not really understanding his hesitation. She followed his eyes and saw that he was staring straight at Liz. Not registering anything else but her. Liz looked back at Max. Her eyes vacant and if Tess could swear by it, guilty at the same time. 

"He's gone," Liz said. "Michael's gone." 

"He's not," Isabel said bending down over Michael and laying her hands on Michael. She may not be as gifted as Max, but she was known to heal things from time to time. She had already watched someone she loved die today, and she wasn't going to let that happen again. Isabel focused all her strength and energy on Michael but nothing happened. Fresh tears spilled down her face. She turned back to Max. 

"Help me Max," Isabel pleaded with her brother as he just stood at the chambers entrance. 

Max didn't want Michael to die. But every time he looked at his friend, the image he couldn't believe, was always there. It was something he couldn't forget. And it was something that he wasn't ready to forgive. 

*** 

Liz Parker awoke with a start. She was sitting in the passengers side of a Trans Am with her feel and hands cuffed. She turned around and found herself staring directly into Michael's face. It was cold. hard. Not Michael. 

"Let me go," Liz said struggling with her restraints. 

"I wouldn't do that. You see I rigged the cuffs to become tighter the more you struggle. Now, you're not my prisoner -- " 

"Then what would you call me." 

"Ah, again with the interrupting. I don't know how he puts up with you." 

"You'd never understand." 

"Nor, do I care. Just tell me what I need to know. And I will go away." 

"How can I know what you want if you don't tell me." 

"What else could I want Liz?" Nasedo said getting out of the car. "WHERE'S THE BOX!" 

"What box?" 

Nasedo kicked the side of the car in frustration. 

"Little Mikey goes digging in the desert where he shouldn't be and found something he wasn't supposed to. Now he is suffering from shakes, hallucinations and overwhelming physical urges which he cannot explain or deny. Ring a bell?" 

Liz decided that if she had the advantage she was going to use it. She needed to find out what was wrong with Michael. "Tell me what's happening to Michael." 

"You see little girl," Nasedo said bending down and looking straight in her eyes. "There are things in this world that you can even begin to understand." 

"Try me." 

"The contents of that box are highly unstable. They need to be kept in a controlled environment. When the ship crashed it became toxic. I did my best to hide it but when Michael came into contact with it he absorbed the toxicity. As its running through his blood stream, its wreaking havoc on his alien genetics causing them to mutate into god knows what causing his system to break down. His shakes and hallucinations are a result of that." 

"What exactly is in the box?" 

"Something beyond the realm of your understanding but to put it in human terms, its a virus. Not one that would normally hurt them if it was kept in a stable environment. You see Michael and the others are what you would call hybrids. Alien genetics mixed with human genetics type of thing. However they cannot access their full potential without a little boost--" 

"And this virus would do that?" 

"Normally, but since it was contaminated its wreaking havoc on not just Michael but all of them. Although he is feeling the grunt of it I am afraid." 

Liz sat there a moment allowing all of this to sink in. Could she trust him? No matter what the things he said to her made sense in a way nothing else had before. 

*** 

Liz and Michael were in the desert. He had kissed her for the first time. It was then that she saw it. A metallic box could be seen sticking slightly out of the ground. Liz went to touch it. Suddenly a rush of images flooded through her. She and Michael were dancing by the water. The sky was a beautiful amber color. She was wearing a wedding dress and Michael a suit. They had just been married. They were surrounded by all their friends including Max. Everyone was so happy for them. Michael bent down and for the first time, Liz saw that she was pregnant, he put his ear to her stomach and hell her tightly. A happiness ran thru Liz like nothing else did. When the rush was over she turned to look at Michael, concern etched into every corner of his face. 

"Liz are you okay" 

"I'm fine," Liz said extending her hand to Michael as he helped her up. 

She looked down at the box. 

"What do we do about that?" 

"We need to hide it, until we can figure out what it is." 

"Where." 

"Follow me, I have an idea." 

With that Michael picked up the box and the two hopped in the jeep. After driving for a while they stopped and walked into a cave. It was filled with four green slimy sack looking things. There was a peaceful hum that came from it. 

"What is this place?" 

"It's where we were born. Max took us up here shortly after Tess arrived. If there is anyplace that this would be safe, its here." 

Michael placed the box inside one of the sacks and turned to Liz. 

"Let's go." 

With that Michael and Liz walked out of the cave. Liz stopped momentarily at the entrance and turned around. She had another flash. She was standing at the entrance of the cave and she saw Michael lying on the ground. Then several images of Isabel and Max running to her side followed. 

"Liz!? 

*** 

Liz snapped out of her memory and found herself staring at an impatient Nasedo. 

"The box is hidden in a pod in the chamber near Pullman Ranch." 

With that Nasedo jumped into the drivers seat. 

"Let's get going then." 

Michael could feel a wave of uneasiness from Liz. He had to get out of there as fast as he could. A guard dressed in a protective suits like the ones you saw in Outbreak, entered carrying a food tray. Michael rushed him and knocked him to the ground. 

"Sorry, but I am getting out of here." 

With that Michael ran for the exit and within minutes the alarm went off. Agents dressed in dark suits followed him. 

"After him!" Topolsky cried as her agents ran after him. As Michael reached the exit the same dark haired man that he had showed to Isabel in his vision stepped out from behind a curtain and fired. Michael was hit in the shoulder. He reached the gates and placed his bloodied hand on the lock. Using his powers he busted it open and ran to freedom. 

"We've lost him," Topolsky said. 

"But not for long," the man said showing Topolsky his weapon. It was no ordinary gun. 

"You used a tracking gun." 

"Boys! Get into gear, the hostile has been tagged. It won't be long until we can turn him in." 

"Good work Agent Pierce." 

"That's all I ever do Agent Topolsky. That's all I ever do." 

With that Pierce gave Topolsky a mischievous smile and rejoined the rest of his team. 

Liz sat nervously next to Nasedo. 

"So what are you going to do with the box nice you have it?" 

"Destroy it." 

"How will that help Michael." 

"It won't help him, its too late, but we may be in time to save the others. If we destroy the host than the virus will die." 

Liz had to think fast. Destroying this could mean killing Michael. She noticed her cell phone in her pocket she hit the speed dial for Maria's phone. 

Maria DeLuca sat at a lunch table when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"So, let me get this straight." 

"Liz, is that you?" 

"You're telling me that this box carried some kind of genetic virus that unleashed the aliens full potential only when it entered the atmosphere it became contaminated. Isn't that right Nasedo?" 

"Nasedo? Liz what is going on?" 

"So when Michael found that box, he became infected and a host for the virus to spread to the other aliens." 

"Oh, my god." 

So this alien virus is wreaking havoc on his body and the only way to stop it from killing the others is if you destroy the box. Which will kill Michael. So we have to go to the pod chamber to get it so that you can save the others." 

Maria sat frozen at her seat as she heard the grim reality unfold before her. She had to find Max. 

"Where is Michael anyway?" 

"You know that guidance counselor of yours? Topolsky." 

"Yeah?" 

"She's FBI. 

"Topolsky FBI!" Maria shouted so loud that people stopped and stared at her. 

"Anyway, little girl, Topolsky and this yes man named Pierce got hold of him the other night. They are keeping him at an installation by Frazier Woods. Don't worry, they won't kill him." 

Nasedo reached into Liz's pocket and pulled out her cell phone. 

"Got all that Maria." Nasedo hung up and threw the phone out the car. 

"No!" Maria cried as Max and the others ran up to her. 

"Maria, have you seen Michael?" Isabel asked taking a seat next to her. 

"Liz just called me. The FBI caught Michael the night of prom. They are holding him at some installation in Frazier Woods." 

"I knew it," Alex said as everyone looked at him surprised. "That night I was in the bathroom and I thought I heard him call himself Nasedo but I wasn't sure." 

"What else did he say?" 

"It was weird Max, something about how that box had some kind of alien virus that got into Michael somehow and that is what was making him sick. It was affecting you too but not as bad. But that he was some kinda host and that if they destroyed the box you would be saved and Michael would die." 

Maria began to sob as Alex held her in his arms. 

Isabel looked at Maria, her eyes welled with tears. "Did Liz say where they were going." 

"Something about a pod chamber." 

"Okay, this is what we have to do.." Max said putting aside his fears and getting into leader mode. "Alex, take Isabel and Maria to rescue Michael. Tess and I will go after Liz." 

The group nodded and went their separate ways. Kyle, who was watching from afar followed. 

*** 

It was a little after dusk when Alex and the others reached Frazier Woods. They had decided that Isabel would dream walk the guards while he and Maria went after Michael. 

"I know you can do this Isabel.," Alex said as he pulled her close to him. Isabel closed her eyes. Moments later she was in a dark cave. She recognized it. The one that River Dog had brought them to the night Michael was sick. There sitting in the corner, bleeding and shivering was Michael. She went to hug him. Wrapping her arms around him like there was no tomorrow. She layer her head on his shoulder and heard a beeping followed by the distant footsteps of the FBI's feet. Isabel's eyes flashed open as she looked at Alex and Maria. 

"He's in the cave. Nearby, he escaped but they are closing in. We have to hurry." 

With that Isabel piled out of the jeep and began running through the woods. The others close behind. 

Nasedo had been looking around the pod chamber for hours searching for the box. 

"I thought you said it was here." 

"The last time that I saw it, it was here." 

"Looking for something." 

Nasedo and Liz turned around to see Max and Tess standing in the doorway. Max had the box in his hands. 

"Give that to me," Nasedo demanded but Max wouldn't budged. 

"Tell me what's wrong with Michael. What's really wrong with him." 

Nasedo looked around hesitant for a moment. 

"You don't know do you?" 

Liz looked into his eyes and saw that Nasedo had been lying to her. 

"What's in this box and why was Michael reacting to it when he touched it?" 

"The virus, I didn't lie about. Whether it will kill him or not, I don't know. Inside that box are orbs. Communicators that would give you the full details of your destiny. The virus was a way to ward off human interference. It may or may not subside once the box is opened." 

"How do I open it?" 

"Destiny Max. You and Tess. Michael and Isabel. You weren't placed here by accident you're destiny lies together. You aren't ready for what's inside that box." 

"I think I am." 

"You open that box and you have no idea who you may be leading straight to us." 

"Who else is there?" Tess asked giving her protector an evil look. 

"Come on, let's go get Michael." 

Max reached for Liz's hand and he suddenly got a flash of Michael kissing Liz. Max pulled away from Liz and his look said it all. Upset Max pulled away from Liz and ran out foot he cave. 

Liz followed but Tess stayed behind with Nasedo. 

"You really don't think this will work do you?" She asked looking at him in the eyes. 

"It better, or you know what will happen if they find out what Michael really is." 

"I don't know about you, but I am just hoping that my brother doesn't figure it out before we are ready to tell him." 

"Don't worry about Michael, Tess, he has more important things to think about right now." 

Michael Guerin lay shivering in the cave. Partly from the bloodless another part dealing with his gunshot wound. He was so delirious he actually thought he saw Maria, Isabel and Alex run towards him. It took a few minutes for him to realize that they were really there. 

"Help him up," Isabel said as she and Alex lifted Michael up and ran him to the car. 

"He's getting away!" 

Michael turned around to see the men of the Special Unit in close pursuit. When they reached the truck, they saw Kyle standing there. 

"Isabel, what the hell is going on." 

"Kyle, there is no time to explain. Just get the car." 

"I got him!" 

A voice in the distance shouted and aimed their gun at the group. As Isabel and Maria pile into the truck with Michael the shot rang out and hit Kyle in the chest. 

"Kyle!" Isabel said running to his side. Blood began to spill out of the wound in his unconscious form. 

Isabel stared at Kyle with a fear of resound shock. 

"What have I done?"

**Chapter Six: Tell No Lies**

Isabel held Kyle's dead body in her arms. Fresh tears spilled down her face. 

"Kyle, wake up." 

Alex moved towards Isabel and put his arm on her shoulder. 

"Isabel." 

"Kyle wake up. Please wake up." 

"He's gone, Isabel." 

"He's NOT gone. If Max can bring back Liz Parker then he can do the same with Kyle. Help me get him in the truck." 

"Isabel.." 

"Do it NOW!" 

With the fierce look now registered in their eyes, Maria and Alex helped Isabel get Kyle in the truck as they drove off to the pod chamber. 

* * * 

Max Evans sat on the rocks as Liz approached him. 

"I don't want to talk to you." 

"Max, please." 

"Please what? Please let me explain why you were sucking face with--" 

"Max, please. There is just so much you don't understand." 

"What I understand is that everything we had together was a lie." 

"Not a lie. Just not what was meant to be." 

Max got up and smashed his hand against the wall. 

"My mother said to me once that nothing happens without a reason Max. Don't you think that it was just as difficult for me to accept that I had feelings for Michael. You think that I somehow took pleasure in hurting you, don't you. I didn't do this to spite you Max. I did this because it was what I was meant to do." 

_Destiny_ Max Evans thought looking at Liz. She is telling him that Michael is her destiny. 

"All of my life I felt as if there was something locked up inside of me. Holding me back in some way about who I was meant to be. You unlocked that Max, and I felt things for you. Things that made me think--" 

"That you loved me." 

"I do love you Max, I always will. Just not in the way you need to be. You deserve to be loved. You will always have a piece of my heart Max Evans. First loves always do." 

Max looked at Liz. Even though his anger was strong a wave of understanding flowed thru him. This felt right. What she was saying was true. For the first time he saw it. Saw what she was talking about. Michael was her destiny. Even he knew that now. He looked at her guilt and he knew he couldn't blame her. Couldn't let her feel guilty of something he too was guilty of. 

"I cheated on you with Tess." 

Liz gave Max a shocked look. 

"In my heart. Since the moment Tess came to Roswell, in my heart I felt things for her, things that made me realize that maybe I wasn't meant for you. I was holding you back from your destiny. That is far worse than anything you could have done." 

"I guess, you could say we both knew it wasn't meant to be." 

"There's more. When Tess first came to Roswell he told me that she was my destiny. That in another life, much different from this one, that I loved her. And recently I am beginning to think that he was right. Neither of us believed it. Me or Tess. I am not sure what this all means but I am just too confused to be a good boyfriend to anyone right now. So if Michael makes you happy--then go be happy Liz." 

Max gave Liz a small smile as she looked at him in awe. It was the one thing that she has wanted. his understanding. 

"MAX!!" 

Liz turned to see Michael coming up from behind them. He was in terrible shape. He was pale and shivering. His arms was bleeding heavily, but he was alive. Barely having the strengthen to run up the mountainside he collapsed at their feet. 

"MICHAEL!" Liz and Max said as they ran to their friend. Max's hand ran automatically to heal him but Michael stopped him. 

"Pierce shot Kyle. He's dying Max. Isabel's in shock. I'll be fine, you need to go to him." 

Without hesitation Max moved down the hill to the truck below. Liz held Michael in her arms. 

"Did Nasedo hurt you?" 

"No. He just wanted the box." 

"You didn't give it to him did you?" 

"No, Max and Tess got to it first, but Michael there is something that you need to know." 

Michael looked at her with his trademark puppy dog eyes and Liz's heart melted when she realized that she had to tell him what Nasedo had told them. 

"You're really sick Michael. That box is holding some kind of communicators, I think to your planet. Nasedo said that when the ship crashed to Earth that it activated a virus that would make humans really sick. That when it came into contact with your genetics it made you sick." 

"And you believe it?" 

"How can I not, look at you." 

Michael sighed, he knew he was in bad shape but there was something about it that didn't make sense. 

"It's bull. You touched it and nothing happened to you." 

"I think it did." 

Michael looked at Liz, edges of concern ran across his face. 

"I've been seeing things. Flashes of the two of us, of you. It didn't start until that day you came back from the desert. When Max healed me he opened up something inside of me, but it didn't make sense until now. When I am with you I feel complete. I know that. Max knows that." 

"Max knows?" 

"Yes and understands. He told me that if you are what makes me happy then I should be happy." 

"Wow, Maxwell said that." 

"Maxwell said that," Liz smiled helping him to his feet." You are who you choose to be and you're with who you choose to be with Michael Guerin. And I choose you." 

"We're going to have to tell Maria, ya know." 

"I know." 

"That's not exactly a conversation I am looking forward too." 

"Me neither. But I think it would be better if I talked to Maria." 

"Liz, are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I think it would be best." 

"Where's the box now." 

"Tess has it. She's still in the pod chamber." 

"I'll go get her, you go see about Maxie and Kyle." 

"Ok." 

Michael looked at Liz. For the first time things felt as if they were going to be all right. He kissed her and for the first time there was nothing holding them back. No guilt. No fear. They felt indestructible and could almost swear that they were. Liz pulled away and made her way down the mountain. Max had healed Michael enough to give him some of his strength back and he walked back to the pod chamber. 

"I need to know if you are willing to go thru with this Tess." 

"I am willing to do anything to protect my brother's destiny," Tess said handing Nasedo the box, which he immediately switched with another. 

"Inside are another set of orbs. They should give the three of them the answers that they are looking for." 

"What about The Changing?" 

"He has completed the first stage, his symptoms are all but disappeared. We have fed them enough bull crap Tessie to make them think that he will be cured when they open the box. And he will be. For now." 

"How long until the next stage?" 

"We have a year to prepare for it, but for now, we need to create the illusion. We need time to prepare. We need them occupied." 

"And what better way then their 'destiny' to keep them in line until then." 

"'Destiny' indeed, Tessie." 

"Now, I have to get going, you're brother will be here any minute." 

With that Nasedo shape shifted into the wall with the box and Tess layer down on the chamber ground holding tightly the fox box in her arms. With her hands she simulated a cut. Michael came into the chamber to see Tess lying on the ground. 

"Tess!" 

Michael ran to her and helped her up. 

"Michael, is that you?" Tess moaned as she pretended to regain consciousness. 

"Tess, what happened, where's Nasedo?" 

"I don't know. He tried to get the box, but I mind-warped him and he disappeared. I just passed out before you got here." 

"Well, come on. Max and the others are waiting downstairs for us. Agent Pierce shot Kyle." 

With that the two made their way out of the chamber. When they war out of site, Nasedo re-appeared from the chamber wall and gave an evil smirk. When they had reached the bottom of the mountain they could see Max leaning over Kyle's form. His hand on his chest and the bright white glow coming towards it. Alex was holding Isabel in his arms, who was gently sobbing. Maria was standing next to Liz, and then looked at Michael. There was a hard cold look about her. She knew. She didn't understand. Moments later the sound of Kyle coughing could be heard from the truck. The glowing light around Max ceased and Kyle sat up in the truck. 

"What the hell just happened to me?" 

"Kyle, oh god." Isabel screamed running into the truck and flinging her arms around him. Kyle hugged her confused and disoriented. A beat went by before Isabel turned to her brother. 

"Can I have a moment alone with my boyfriend." 

Max walked over to Michael. 

"You're turn Space Boy." 

Max put his arm on Michael's shoulder and within seconds he was healed. And not just his gunshot wound. His face was full of color. He was strong. Healthy. his shakes were gone. He looked just like he did before this whole mess started. 

"Max," Liz said moving towards Michael. "You healed him. Not just the gun shot wound, but you healed him." 

"I know," Max said astonishingly looking at Michael who opened his arms as Liz sank into them. Things were going great. 

"The orbs, Maxwell. I want to know what they have to say." 

"So do I." 

"Isabel!" 

Isabel and Kyle walked over to Max and Tess. The four of them opened the box and inside were two oval shaped orbs with the alien symbol Isabel had on the necklace that she got from River Dog carved on it. 

"I'll be taking those." 

They looked up to see Agent Pierce standing there holding a gun. 

"I have been doing my best to protect my country from you aliens and now I will take those orbs." 

"Never," Max said standing his ground. 

"Then I guess you don't mind if she dies." 

Pierce pointed the gun at Liz and before Michael knew what he was doing, he raised his hand. A glowing light came from it and Pierce was thrown to the ground. Dead. Michael stood there as the light disappeared. Frozen in shock. He had killed a man. Killed him with his powers. How could he? He could barely use his powers? It had to be that whatever infected him unleashed his powers somehow. It still made him afraid. Liz moved towards him but he back away. 

"We need to find out what is on those orbs," Max said as he and Tess took one of the orbs in hand. Isabel and Michael held the other. Within minutes a woman stood before them. She was blond and beautiful. She kinda looked a little like Isabel. 

"If you are seeing me now. It means that you are alive and well. And that there is hope for us all. I have taken this form, because it is familiar to you, and it will make you understand what I am about to say. You have lived before. You perished in the conflict that now enslaves our planet. But your essence was duplicated, cloned and mixed with human genetic material so that you may be recreated into human beings. My son--" 

The woman pointed at Max who looked around at the others in shock. 

"You we're the beloved leader of our planet. I have sent with you you're queen." 

Max looked at Tess knowing that she was talking about her. 

"I have also sent your sister, a fierce warrior and your second in command to with you." 

Michael and Isabel gave each other a look but before they could respond the woman continued. "Our enemies have come to the earth. You will know them only by the evil within. You must learn what you can to defeat the enemy and come back home and free us, and that I may once again hold you all in my arms. I love you. Good luck." 

With that the woman disappeared and there was a long silence before Isabel spoke. 

"Oh, my GOD Max, that was our mother." 

Michael felt Liz's arms wrap around his waist. 

"I always knew that you had a destiny Michael, I just had no clue how important it was." 

The group stood there not knowing exactly what to do. 

"This changes everything." 

_Yes, it does_ Tess thought. _Yes it does._

With a smile on her face, Liz ran back into the pod chamber. 

"Michael, we did it. We saved Max--" 

It was with that she saw him. Laying on the floor of the pod chamber. At first she thought him to be resting, but as she noticed how still he was she feared it was more. 

"No," she whispered, the air escaping her lungs as she ran to him. Tears spilled down her face as she dropped to his side. 

"No. No, Michael. No." 

She placed her fingers on the side of his neck. Nothing. She felt no pulsed. She dropped her ear to his chest and closed her eyes tightly. Trying with all her might, but nothing. His heart had stopped. Liz soon became wracked with sobs as she gripped the sides to Michael's t-shirt. The sound of scurrying footsteps could be heard running behind her and then stopping with a fierce halt. Unsteadily she raised her head to see Max and the others standing at the entrance of the cave. 

"He's dead," she cried sounding hollow and dead herself. "Michael's dead." 

"What do you mean, he's dead," Isabel said running towards Liz. 

"He's not breathing." 

"But that doesn't mean that we can't bring him back. Max, get over here." 

Max stood frozen in the entrance of the cave with Tess by his side. 

"What are you waiting for Max," Tess asked not really understanding his hesitation. She followed his eyes and saw that he was staring straight at Liz. Not registering anything else but her. Liz looked back at Max. Her eyes vacant and if Tess could swear by it, guilty at the same time. 

"He's gone," Liz said. "Michael's gone." 

"He's not," Isabel said bending down over Michael and laying her hands on Michael. She may not be as gifted as Max, but she was known to heal things from time to time. She had already watched someone she loved die today, and she wasn't going to let that happen again. Isabel focused all her strength and energy on Michael but nothing happened. Fresh tears spilled down her face. She turned back to Max. 

"Help me Max," Isabel pleaded with her brother as he just stood at the chambers entrance. 

Max didn't want Michael to die. But every time he looked at his friend, the image he couldn't believe, was always there. It was something he couldn't forget. And it was something that he wasn't ready to forgive. He looked at his friends at Liz. They almost pleaded for Max to heal him. Max knelt down in front of Michael and placed his hand on his chest. Alex and Kyle came up from behind with a girl she didn't recognize. 

Max's hand began to shake as he stared up at Liz. Her short brown hair surrounding her face. 

"Liz, I'm soar-" 

Before Max could finish Liz ran out of the cave and out into the desert. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. 

"Liz!" 

She turned around to see Michael running from two men dressed in business suits. They looked like FBI. They tried to shoot at him but he was too far out of range. 

"Liz, are you all right?" 

Michael wrapped his arms around her not ever wanting to let her go. He was very pale, and looked almost like a ghost. 

"I love you Liz," Michael said pulling her into a kiss. 

When she broke apart she saw Max standing in front of her. 

"Did you really think you could hide the truth from me?" 

"Where's Michael," Liz asked looking around to find him. 

"He's gone, its just me and you now." 

"Gone? Gone where?" 

"Over there," Max said pointing to the pod chamber. 

With all her might Liz ran towards the pod chamber. It was there she found Michael. He was laying in what looked like a glass case. His entire body was cocooned with the same webbing that surrounded him when he was sick with The Balance. Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Maria and Alex stood near him. Max walked up behind her. 

"Scary isn't it?" 

Max walked over to the group, looking directly into Michael's coffin. 

"See, this is what you get for dating the rebel, Liz Parker. You should have stayed with me, granted I am a boring horndog, but at least I wouldn't have ended up like this." 

Tess turned to Max, her eyes pleading, "What do we do now Max?" 

"I don't know, ask her," Max said extending his finger to point at Liz. 

As the others followed, they had hollow looks in their eyes. Almost as if they blamed her for what happened. 

"You know what you have to do Liz," Max said as Liz stared into Michael's coffin. Awaking with a start, Liz sat in her bed, hugging her knees. Tears spilled down her face as she grabbed the phone. 

"Hey, Michael its me. Can you come over." 

"Liz, are you okay," Michael said, as she heard the concern echo in his voice. 

"We need to talk. 

_He said I do what I can  
I live for the moment  
And that's who I am  
Yeah that's who I am_

Liz Parker sat on her roof as Michael climbed up the ladder. 

"Liz, what's wrong." 

For the first time, he noticed she was crying. 

"Liz, what happened?" 

_And isn't it good  
If we could freeze moments in time  
We all would  
But I do what I can  
I do what I can_

"It's been two weeks since that day we learned about your destiny and I have come to this revelation. I'm not in it." 

"Liz, what are you talking about. You're everything to me." 

"And you are to me, but you have a destiny, Michael. You heard it yourself and I can't stand in the way of that." 

_What could it mean for a young girl  
Who sees the pain on his face  
He does what he can _

"Liz, please." 

Liz could hear the tears in his voice. 

_Stay strong Parker. You have to do this._

"Michael I can't do this. I won't. Please I am asking this of you, if you love me, let me go." 

"I won't. I can't stop loving you. That's not an option. You're with who you choose to be with. You said that to me. And I chose to be with you." 

"I don't." 

_Downstairs it's quiet  
Less alive somehow  
Somehow he was everything that I am now_

"You don't." 

"I want a life, with a husband and kids. A dog and a house with a white picket fence. Not a hybrid soldier who comes from another planet." 

Liz's words were harsh but if this is what he need to leave than its what she had to do. 

Hurt. Defeated. And devastated beyond belief Michael's expression turned cold. 

"You know what? Screw you. Screw everything. I'm kinda glad you broke up with me Liz, saved me the trouble of doing it myself." 

With that Michael ran to the ladder and climbed down. Liz burst into tears. She had to do this. She had to protect Michael. Being around him put his life in danger. The dreams told her that. They weren't just dreams but premonitions of a fate that was to come. And she was going to do her best to make sure it didn't happen. No matter what she had to do. But it hurt Liz Parker like hell. 

_But it's good to be alive  
And these are the choices  
We make to survive_

Michael Guerin walked into his apartment and slammed the door. He threw pillows, magazines and furniture all over his apartment before collapsing on his couch in a heap of sobs. 

_You do what you can_

**Epilogue**

Liz Parker sat on the plane. She had spent the entire summer in Florida trying to forget what had happened between her and Michael. It was too hard coming to the Crashdown every day and seeing him. Having to work side by side with him knowing how he felt about her. She had hurt him but Liz had no other choice. It was the only way she could save him from a horrible death. For Liz that was reason enough to have hurt him the way she did. 

_God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man? _

"Liz, what are you talking about. You're everything to me." 

"And you are to me, but you have a destiny, Michael. You heard it yourself and I can't stand in the way of that." 

"Liz, please." 

"Michael I can't do this. I won't. Please I am asking this of you, if you love me, let me go." 

"I won't. I can't stop loving you. That's not an option. You're with who you choose to be with. You said that to me. And I chose to be with you." 

"I don't." 

Liz sat back in her seat trying not to remember the night that was now forever etched in her mind. She grabbed her copy of Romeo And Juliet from the over head compartment and opened it up. A picture fell out and onto the floor. 

_Nothing's true and nothing's right  
So let me be alone tonight  
Cause you can't change the way I am  
Are you strong enough to be my man? _

"I know that all of this has come on rather sudden. You and me. That we could never really explain why but after a few days of thinking it over, I have an answer. I've always loved. I loved you, ever since I first saw you. But I knew somehow I could never be near you. First because of who I really was and then because of Max. but the feelings were always there. No box could ever make me feel this way about you." 

"I think that I have always loved you too. But I was afraid to realize it. I tried to be with Max, but I can't deny how I feel. I think I realized I loved you that night you stole my journal." 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah, I mean you told me you had another reason to envy Max and now I know it was because of me. Because you loved and cared about me, even then." 

"I was afraid too Liz. Afraid to admit it. That is why I was with Maria. I think I hoped that if I stayed with her then it would make my feelings magically disappear. But now I realize that if it had, I would be missing out on the best thing that ever happened to me." 

It was there picture from prom. The group photo where she and Michael secretly held hands. They had spent the entire night on the bleachers. Looking out at the stars calming the fears that Liz had inside of her. 

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

"I was so scared Michael. I was sitting in Senor Chows and then I got the vision of you in danger. Kyle came running in I--" 

"You don't have to be scared anymore because I'm okay." 

"That's just it Michael. I am scared. I am scared to death because something is happening that I don't understand. I mean one minute I'm with Max, the next--" 

"You're what?" 

"Michael listen to me. I care about you," Liz said getting up from the chair and holding Michael in her arms. "I care for you more than anything else in my entire life. That is what scares me. I fell in love with Max that day at the Crashdown. he saved my life. That is what made me fall in love with him. And even though I love you more than I ever could Max, I don't know why I love you." 

"You love me?" 

"Yes. That is what I am afraid of. Do I really love you? Or is it this box. Is there something in it that is making me feel this way." 

"It feels right being with you. That's all that I know. No box can make me feel the way I do for you. Nothing in my life has ever felt more right. Nothing. I promise you Liz Parker that no matter what brought us together there is nothing that will keep us apart." 

Liz sobbed quietly. The pain running thru deeply. The memories she had spent and entire summer trying to forget now overflowing. 

_I have a face I cannot show  
I make the rules up as I go  
It's try and love me if you can  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

"Michael we have to stop, I have to get ready for Max." 

"So?" 

"Michael.". 

"You know I hate this." 

"I know you do Michael. But until we can figure out what's going on this is the only way." 

"Hello gorgeous," Michael said to Liz who turned a little red by his compliment. 

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" 

"You kidding me? Your the most beautiful person in the world as far as I'm concerned." 

Liz walked over to Michael and kissed him. She sat on his lap as Michael puts his arms around her. 

"I hate having to do this," she said dreading having to go on a date with Max. 

"It'll be okay. Just know that I'll be here when you get back." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

Nothing had ever felt more right than when she was with Michael. She knew it. He knew it. Even Max knew it. 

"Max, please. There is just so much you don't understand." 

"What I understand is that everything we had together was a lie." 

"Not a lie. Just not what was meant to be. My mother said to me once that nothing happens without a reason Max. Don't you think that it was just as difficult for me to accept that I had feelings for Michael. You think that I somehow took pleasure in hurting you, don't you. I didn't do this to spite you Max. I did this because it was what I was meant to do. All of my life I felt as if there was something locked up inside of me. Holding me back in some way about who I was meant to be. You unlocked that Max, and I felt things for you. Things that made me think--" 

"That you loved me." 

"I do love you Max, I always will. Just not in the way you need to be. You deserve to be loved. You will always have a piece of my heart Max Evans. First loves always do." 

"When Tess first came to Roswell Nasedo told me that she was my destiny. That in another life, much different from this one, that I loved her. And recently I am beginning to think that he was right. Neither of us believed it. Me or Tess. I am not sure what this all means but I am just too confused to be a good boyfriend to anyone right now. So if Michael makes you happy--then go be happy Liz." 

It was a understanding from him that even surprised Michael. 

"I've been seeing things. Flashes of the two of us, of you. It didn't start until that day you came back from the desert. When Max healed me he opened up something inside of me, but it didn't make sense until now. When I am with you I feel complete. I know that. Max knows that." 

"Max knows?" 

"Yes and understands. He told me that if you are what makes me happy then I should be happy." 

"Wow, Maxwell said that." "Maxwell said that," Liz smiled helping him to his feet." You are who you choose to be and you're with who you choose to be with Michael Guerin. And I choose you." 

Unfortunately it would be those very words that Michael would throw back at her. The ones she used to break his heart. To make him turn away from her. 

_When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Will you be strong enough to be my man?_

"I want a life, with a husband and kids. A dog and a house with a white picket fence. Not a hybrid soldier who comes from another planet." 

"You know what? Screw you. Screw everything. I'm kinda glad you broke up with me Liz, saved me the trouble of doing it myself." 

Liz burst into tears as the plane began to take off. Knowing full well what she left behind. Knowing full well what she was about to come home to. 

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

"I always knew that you had a destiny Michael, I just had no clue how important it was." 

**#2 - The Legacy - Coming October 2003**


End file.
